


Starving

by plantbaby (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon presses an open mouthed kiss against Alec’s neck as if trying to apologize and then bites down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

Alec looks up from his book at the sound of someone unlocking the door and smiles softly; he has been resting, recovering from his recent injury and frankly he was bored to tears by being left alone. His smile dims when he notices that it’s Simon that is slumping against the door, a pained wince on his face. He raises up to his feet, his ribs twinging sharply as he moves too quickly. As he gets closer to him, he notices that the vampire is swaying on his feet; he steadies him, grasping his shoulders gently. 

‘Simon? What’s going on?’ Alec asks, concerned, he worries his bottom lip between his teeth as Simon just shakes his head. He’s pale even for a vampire and an idea pops into Alec’s head. ‘When was the last time you fed?’

‘I don’t… don’t really remember. I have been so busy with Raphael and the new fledglings…’ He trails off as he nuzzles against Alec’s shoulder and then freezes, his frame tense. ‘You should get away from me.’

Alec frowns at him. He grasps Simon by the elbows and escorts him to the sofa. He kneels in front of him and offers up his wrist. 

‘You are starved. Come on, take a bite, I know for sure that we are out of blood and you didn’t feed at the Hotel and there’s no way I’m letting you go hungry. A little bit of my blood won’t hurt you.’ Simon hesitates. 

‘I don’t want to hurt _you,_ ’ he says. He closes his eyes as if he’s ashamed and Alec gets up, sitting next to him and kissing him on the cheek.

‘You won’t. I trust you,’ Alec assures him. ‘It will be almost like a hickey, come on.’ He tugs Simon closer as he runs his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. 

Simon presses an open mouthed kiss against Alec’s neck as if trying to apologize and then bites down. Alec gasps when his fangs pierce the skin, but the pain is almost nonexistent as the venom starts seeping into the wound. He rests his head against the back of the sofa and rubs his palm back and forth across Simon’s shoulders. 

Simon’s mouth on his neck feels warm, intimate, like there’s a certain connection between them - it almost feels like the bond he and Magnus share when he gives him his strength. He smiles dopily at the thought that he has somewhat bonded with all three of his boyfriends. As Simon licks over the bite, shivers travel down Alec’s spine. Simon looks up from Alec’s neck, his brown eyes searching his face for any sign of pain, and  Alec reaches up to wipe the blood from the corner of Simon’s mouth. He smiles at him; he wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again.


End file.
